Nightstars storywarrior cats
by princessofsouls14
Summary: This is how I think Nightstars life truly was i amde this as a tribute for him he was a brave and nobel leader and my fav character forever rip Nightstar. WARNIGN SPOILERS FOR SERIES ONE IF YOU HAVENT READ THEM YET!


**Nightkit lay softly drifting off to sleep, the buzz of his clan mates voices in his ears and the slow lapping off of his mothers tongue on his fur. Nightkit was aware that he was dreaming now as the scenery had changed from his warm den to a starry heaven where he could see for miles. Nightkit excitedly took to his paws running at a steady pace when suddenly a she-cat who look similar to his mother jumped out infront of him. He screeched to a halt his tiny paws digging into the ground. The she-cat spoke calmly her tail wrapped neatly round her paws. "Nightkit, you are a very special kit and one day you will be leader…" "LEADER!" Nightkit shouted eagerly not waiting to hear the rest of what the she-cat had to say he ran off repeating the word "leader" to himself. The she-cat sighed, why she even bothered talking to him when he's still just a kit she didn't know. "Except he won't be leader as he expected…" she mumbled as the kit ran off still yelling "leader" into the wind…  
"Nightpaw! Your needed to help bring the elders some fresh kill" Nightpaw mother called picking up a piece of prey of her own and settling down to eat it. Nightpaw soon came bounding along his black pelt shining brightly. "There you are where have you been?" she scolded him gently. "I was practising battle moves look" Nightpaw replied doing a series of complicated battle moves against an invisible enemy. His mother laughed and took a small bite of thrush. "I'm going to be the best warrior that I can be and I'm going to be clan leader" boasted Nightpaw picking a mouse from the fresh kill pile and eating it in a few famished bites. "I'm sure you will be Nightpaw I'm sure you will be" his mother replied smiling as he ran off again practising a terrific battle move along the way.  
Chapter 2  
"Do you Nightpaw wish to honour and uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" Brokenstar asked placing his tail on Nightpaws flank. "Yes" breathed Nightpaw pride soaring high in his tone. "Then I Brokenstar leader of Shadowclan give you warrior name, from this moment on you shall be known as Nightpelt Shadowclan honours your loyalty and courage and you will be a great warrior!" finished Brokenstar as the clan exploded in a chorus of chanting. "Nightpelt,Nightpelt!"  
"Nightpelt, help us Brokenstars finally lost it please find help or all will be lost your our only hope!" whispered a queen her side bleeding from where Brokenstars had raked his claws across her side. Nightpelt nodded and told her stay there. "I'm going to Thunderclan for help this is not a battle we can fight on our own especially because Brokenstar has all his nine lives" explained Nightpelt running towards the entrance to the camp. He glanced backwards seeing his clan mates cowering in fear of their own leader and it gave him strength and just like that he knew he could do it. As he stepped out into the forest a cat stepped into his path. She stopped and smiled at him. Nightpelt unsure what she wanted waited till she spoke. "Nightpelt I knew you were special I told you that you were and now look you're going to save your clan your wise and both your clan and starclan believe in you…" she murmured before fading away slowly. Nightpelt was a little bewildered but he recognised her from his dream when he was just a kit and took her praise and stepped over the boundary between Shadowclan and Thunderclan and entered their territory. In desperate need of help Nightpelt ran for the Thunderclan camp and on his way he ran into a Thunderclan patrol. "Nightpelt" hissed Darkstripe his eyes hostile and dark. "Please you have to help us!" Nightpelt yelled breathlessly as the four Thunderclan cats stared at him, three confused and one completely hostile. "What do you mean help you?" asked Whitestorm his eyes glowing. "Brokenstar has lost it and out of everything he's attacking his own clan mates, one of queens is already terribly injured, please help us we have no where else to turn to" Nightpelt begged his voice wavering. Willowpelt softened and agreed to help, and turning to whitestorm,mousefur and Darkstripe persuaded them to help too. "Okay" Whitestorm decided, "We will help you"…  
Chapter 3  
"Thanks again for helping to drive Brokenstar out" Nightpelt murmured as the four Thunderclan cats padded back towards their own territory. "Its fine and Nightpelt I think you should be leader now that Brokenstars gone" Willowpelt replied kindly as she stepped over the boundary. Nightpelt bowed his head and then turned towards his clan as called to them. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey me here for a clan meeting" he yowled as cats began to emerge from their hiding places. Their round nervous eyes gave him a new kind of strength and finding his voice, he addressed them directly hoping they would agree with what he was about to say. " Since Brokenstar has now been driven out there needs to be a new Shadowclan leader and I would like to appoint myself for leader…" he trailed off nervously looking round at the sea of cats. There was a silence, then slowly but surely, one by one, they all yowled their approval. "Then tonight I will travel to the moonstone to receive my nine lives with my new deputy Cinderfur!" finished Nightpelt as Cinderfur scrabbled up next to him clearly shocked to become deputy. Nightpelt gazed round happiness warming his pelt as his clan mates dispersed into their dens. "Cinderfur" he spoke calmly. "Yes?" he asked dipping his head in respect to his soon to be leader. "Let's go"…  
Nightpelt and Cinderfur travelled to the moonstone and soon as they arrived Nightpelt got ready to be given his lives and name. But he didn't receive them. "Well?" asked Cinderfur pressing his paws into the grounds anxiously. Nightpelt looked up sadly. "No I got rejected starclan said that since Brokenstar is still alive I can't be leader" Cinderfur gasped a small mew of despair, "But without a leader…" Cinderfur began but Nightpelt cut him off. "I'm still going to be your leader. Shadowclans leader, but just don't tell them I was rejected" Cinderfur dipped his head again his whiskers twitching thoughtfully. "So from now on just call me Nightstar…"  
Chapter 4  
As Nightstar and Cinderfur crept back through the entrance to the Shadowclan camp several cats padded eagerly towards them. Nightstar clambered onto a small ledge and addressed his clan mates. "We have returned and I am now your leader" Nightstar bowed to his clan mates hoping he still had their approval. By their hopeful looks and silent agreement he knew that he did still have their loyalty and trust…  
"As one of my first acts as leader I want to inform you that we have formed a alley with Riverclan in attempt to drive windclan back out, Bluestar may have made me "agree" to let them stay but I am still against it and together with Riverclans help they will be driven out!" Nightstar yowled his voice rising in confidence. His clan mates showed their agreement with a following chorus of yowls and mews. True to his word moments later Shadow clan joined with Riverclan and lauched an attack on windclan. Thunderclan came to Windclans rescue and Fireheart fought Nightstar in the battle. "Fireheart! Get out of here kittypets don't belong in the forest" snarled Nightstar through gritted teeth. "That part of my life is behind me!" hissed back Fireheart scraping his claws down Nightstars side. Nightstar growled in pain and sliced Firehearts shoulder. "Kittypet blood runs through your veins a forever reminder of what you are and always will be!" Fireheart remained calm.  
Chapter 5  
"To say that we helped you drive out Brokestar you don't seem very grateful" Nightstar shook his head and bit down hard on Firehearts tail, "You didn't think that made us alleys did you? Kittypet!" Fireheart let a small hiss of fury and pushed Nightstar away from him and leapt away leaving Nightstar with a bleeding deep scratch down his forelegs. Then Fireheart turned back to Nightstar his eyes glinting and fur blazing in the dim moonlight. "Nightstar for an old cat your incredibly powerful and a great warrior but don't let it go to your head" Nightstar laughed and turned away knocking a Windclan warrior off his paws. Fireheart was left staring after him oblivious to the raging battle around him…  
"Fireheart !" called Runningnose the desperation in his voice high. Whitethroat also joined Runningnose's side and called for the Thunderclan warrior. Fireheart came at once. "Runningnose? Whitethroat what are you doing in Thunderclan territory?" Runningnose spoke first. "Nightstars gravely ill and I'm worried that I'm going to lose him" Fireheart listened ears flicking slightly. "Runningnose has tried everything he can, is cinderpelt available can she help us please" begged Whitethroat appearing scared and small instead of the strong and galliant warrior that Fireheart has met at the battle. "I'll try" murmured Fireheart as Cinderpelt appeared besides him. "But even if he is gravely ill and there's nothing we can do he will just lose a life but he has others right?" Fireheart asked. Whitethroat looked confused whilst Runningnose sighed and explained that Nightstar had got rejected because Brokenstar was still alive and therefore hadn't received his nine lives, so if he dies he will go straight to starclan…  
Chapter 6  
"Are you sure that your okay?" asked Runningnose nervously but Nightstar just waved him away and called for Tawnypelt. She soon came padding in a spitting image of her brother Brambleclaw. "Yes Nightstar?" asked Tawnypelt bowing low to her leader. "I have chosen you to represent Shadowclan and go on the journey to speak with midnight" Tawnypelt's eyes widened and then she bowed and exited Nightstars den her mind spinning with the thoughts of the journey.  
"All cats old enough to c catch t their o own prey m meet here" yowled Runningnose shakily. Cats crept from their dens sleepily and sat down in a huge circular shape before Runningnose who just kept his gaze fixed to the dusty ground. He took a breath before beginning. "Nightstar is dead" he mumbled guilt pressing against his heart. Gasps ran around the clan like wild fire. Runningnose bowed his head copied by his clan mates as they remembered their Brave and noble leader helped get rid of Brokenstar. ..**

But somewhere in starclan, "Fear not Shadowclan I'm always watching over the clan I was born in" mumbled Nightstar as he looked down from the starry heavens of starclan to the dusky skies and earthly plains with forests where the clans lived…  
"To another wise leader gone to the safety of starclan" sighed Cinderpelt bending down at the moonpools edge. Nightstar smiled and shimmered before her. "Thank you Cinderpelt" She looked up startled and then smiled dipping her head respectfully. Nodding Nightstar told her to tell Shadowclan to appoint a new deputy" Cinderpelt looked up at the fading silhouette of Nightstar and nodded. "Will do Nightstar will do…"


End file.
